Embrace
by VictoriaxValentine
Summary: During the events of Dirge of Cerberus; Vincent finds himself losing control of his demon half until he meets an old friend...Cid! Valenwind shonen-ai.


The city was slowly becoming secured as the Deepground soldiers began to diminish. WRO officers ran the streets rescuing whatever survivors remained. The city's houses had been burned to the ground and all that remained was rubble and ash. Smoke escaped into the air and masked the moon and sky. A few DG soldiers chased after a woman and her daughter and cornered her into a darkened alleyway. _No escape._

"Take the child!" The DG commander ordered as he waved his arm down. He noticed that his followers were missing. _But they were just there a minute ago_….His eyes widened as he saw a crimson figure killing off his companions. _Chaos…or Vincent Valentine. _The creature tore open the soldiers' chests and split their bodies one by one. Splashes of gore soared into the air, a solemn roar of rage echoed from Chaos and the pitiful commander watched unable to move as it approached him. And then….

Vincent felt his body was on the cold cracked cobble; he slid his hand in front of him and let his vision adjust to his blurred hand. The gunman still felt the disgusting pain that was left in his chest. The demon …it had overruled him again. He slowly got to his feet and noticed that his breathing was uneven. Even his heartbeat seemed to skip every so often and he stood unable to completely actualize his surroundings. His eyes scanned the floor at the bloody mess of bodies that lay before him. Their neon blue clothes that lit seemed to dim by the second. The commander was sprawled out on the floor, his body half torn open revealing his innards. The sight nauseated Vincent; he quickly turned to avoid the scene. He sluggishly walked a bit further and noticed the huddled woman and child in the space between the grey buildings. _Survivors? _Vincent slowly walked toward them and extended his hand still feeling the effects of the transformation that stained his body. The woman hugged her child so tightly that Vincent wore that she would suffocate her from the embrace.

"It might be too dangerous if you stay here. I'll take you to the WRO officers so that they can escort you to safe—"Vincent was interrupted by a sudden scream from the woman.

"GET BACK YOU MONSTER!!" The woman grabbed a broken bottle on the floor and hurled it towards the caped man. Her tears stained her dirty face, which she had buried into her daughters hair. Vincent was speechless…_a monster…how fitting_. He stood up straight and sighed. The air had turned musky and unpleasant. He had to get the two out of harms way but at this rate he would only end up causing more harm; and to make things worse, he wasn't completely stable at the moment either.

"I promise I won't do anything…so please just follow me, I promise you and your daughter won't get hurt."

"Go away! Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!!" The woman kept repeating the words all the while holding her child; both of them were trembling from fear. It sent a chill down Vincent's spine and only saddened him even more. Suddenly he felt a hand come down on his shoulder and quickly turned his head to see whom the person was. A tuft of blonde hair, brown goggles, a half-shaven mug… It was Cid.

"Hey, woman!! This guy here just saved you and you're just gonna give him shit?!" Cid pushed Vincent out of the way to scowl at the woman who only reacted with a flinch to his loud voice.

"Cid, I'll just go call some guys over…"

"Bah!" Cid waved his hand in disgust and walked to the opening of the alley and watched his friend walk away; cape flapping "By the way…!!" He cupped his mouth to shout. "Vince, long time no see!!" Vincent didn't turn around but acknowledged the pilot by holding up his clawed hand.

The_ Shera_ was truly a marvelous ship. It held thousands of workers, grounded extensive technology and was equipped with the finest artillery. All of this was unseen to Vincent…all that he noticed was the deeper shade of red, which stained his clothing…_blood_. He asked one of the workers on the ship to wash out the stains but he could still somehow feel their unseen presence. Still he regrettably wore it and wandered the flying ship. He hadn't seen Reeve for sometime nor had he come across his strange robotic cat. _That blasted cat…_ Boredom set in and he found himself roaming the ship talking to various WRO workers. He even bumped into Shelke; that conversation didn't last long; a few words were exchanged and that was it. Of course the gunman would avoid Yuffie at all costs. It didn't matter much anyway since she was busy crawling up into a tight ball trying to prevent herself from vomiting. Cid was manning the ship and driving the beauty through the sunset lit sky. Vincent sat down on a bench under the captain's deck and stared at the blonde man. _He hasn't changed at all_… Vincent noticed a small grin on Cid's face._ He must really like his job_. He took his clawed arm, crossed it with his other and let his head fall back against the wall. He felt his eyelids getting heavy and slowly shut them.

The sky darkened as night approached; workers began to say their goodnights and headed back to their cabins. Cid still sat on his captain's seat and stared lethargically at the everlasting distance that showed through the clear domed wall of his craft. He let his chin fall on his hand and sighed; he let his other wander the dozens of buttons and switches and pressed the autopilot. He got up to stretch his back and cracked the knuckles of his hands and began to walk down the short flight of stairs to the main deck below. Everyone had disappeared except his sleeping friend. A sly grin formed on his lips as he decided to tiptoe toward Vincent. He actually seemed peaceful when he was asleep which suddenly brought guilt to Cid's throat. _Oh well_ he thought and pounced on his friend while shouting like a child playing football. The gunman's eyes flew open; he grabbed Cerberus and shoved the attacker to the ground and aimed it at his forehead. He realized it was just his prickly-faced ally.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again." Vincent growled stammering every syllable like a death sentence.

"Damn you don't have to get so aggressive!" Cid said pushing the gun away with his finger. He sat up and started laughing. Vincent wasn't amused.

"Geez you always act like you have a stick up your ass!" He pushed out his lower lip and squinted his eyes at the gunman like a child. Vincent didn't respond but instead put his gun back in the holster on his thigh. He lifted his head up and stared back at Cid who still held that ridiculous face.

" What?"

"Well how the hell have you been?!" Cid exclaimed while flicking Vincent's head. A gloved hand rubbed it.

"…. Same old." He sat down so he could see Cid eye to eye, which didn't help because of their height difference.

"And that means? —"

"..Same old…nothings really changed."

"Is that so?"

"I heard you got married to Shera." Vincent yawned the sentenced and scratched his head.

"WHAT?! THAT DAMN RUMOR IS STILL AROUND?!" He flung his arms in the air as he said this.

"Hmm it's not true? The ships named after her isn't it?"

"Well…you know I felt like a real prick after we found out it wasn't her fault for me not being able to go to space and all…" Cid rubbed his stubble and rolled his eyes. "Anyways.. nothings really been going on with you?"

_Why was he so eager to know if something happened or not? _Vincent sighed and tried to think if anything really did occur within the past two years…well there were many things…but none that he felt like sharing.

"So Reeve's been getting you to knock off some baddies from Deep ground right?" He took a cigarette and puffed out a bit of smoke.

"Yeah."

"We're invading Midgar in a few days… figure you're going to get rid of that Vice guy?"

"It'll probably work out that way."

"Mmm..." What a boring guy to talk to Cid always thought. But still he couldn't help but find Vincent just a tad bit enviable. The strange aura his friend gave off brought a frown to Cid's face. _Damn this guy's__** ALWAYS**__ upset about something._

"You want a beer?"

"Huh?"

"A beer."

"….Sure, why not." Vincent watched Cid arise from the floor and let his eyes drift to see the man walk out the room. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced through his chest; he grabbed the leather, which covered his body and let out a gasp. _Oh God, not again..!!_

Cid bounced to his cooler and opened it all the while grinning. He ran his finger back and forth trying to figure out which brand to choose. After a series of putting his hand on a couple of different brands he settled for his favorite and slammed the door shut. The bottles clinked between his hands as he felt himself wanting to hop around the hallway. _Wait…that would make me look like a…_Cid paused…He decided to walk like a normal human being the rest of the way...

He looked to see if anyone was awake; everyone seemed to be either sleeping or doing some sort of computer work in their cabins. _Good._ He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. He strolled down the metal bolted hallway and pressed the button to open the door to the main deck. He saw Vincent where he left had left him…but this time in a different position. Cid crept closer and noticed that his companion was breathing heavily with his hand clutched to his chest. The man set down the two beer bottles and bent over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, are you oka—"

"GET BACK!" Cid felt Vincent shove his arm away.

"The hell?! I'm just asking what the hell's the matter with you!"

Vincent didn't respond with words but instead moaned silently at the pain raging on inside him. The damned thing wanted out and it took every ounce of strength Vincent had to keep the demon down. Cid scanned Vincent with his eyes and noticed strange markings that lingered on the gunman's jaw and cheeks. _His eyes_…they were a faint yellow at this moment. _Should he call for a nurse? No they wouldn't know what to do…_Then he thought…

"Is…this that Chaos thing I've been hearin' bout' from Reeve?" Cid didn't get a response. "Hey..!" He saw Vincent jerk his body downward, his claw gave a deafening sound as it scratched the floor. Cid's blue eyes grew as he noticed a dim red light illuminating from Vincent's body.

"Cid, get out of here…now." Warned Vincent, he was reaching his limit. _Wh__at if the demon took over his consciousness again? Would it kill Cid too like it did all those other soldiers?_

"Cid..!!" He felt another burst of pain and couldn't help but cry out. Every fiber of his being was in torment now. Cid watched helplessly not knowing what to do.

"I'm…I'm not just gonna leave you here like this you know…" Cid lowered his head to look at the man's eyes. The fact that they weren't the crimson hue he was used to sparked uneasiness in him.

"CID, GO OR I MIGHT—" Vincent grabbed Cid by the throat. _Was his body moving on it's own now? Was the demon really trying to kill his friend? _Cid grinned and choked a few words.

"Ha…I know you won't do it." He took his hands and laid them on Vincent's extended arm. His or its eyes were blazing…. he wanted to believe it was his, Vincent's. Cid pushed his arm down without much resistance and lifted his arms to embrace him.

"You know…you really haven't changed much since the last time I saw you…you're still a pain in the ass."

Vincent dug his face into Cid's blue shirt. He wanted to return the embrace…he ached to but his body wouldn't allow him. Vincent's claw had raked up some of the pilot's flesh, which sent a driving pain down Cid's back. He flinched but only held the man tighter. Vincent's breathing hadn't lightened at all instead it seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"Just try to relax a bit. It'll go away eventually right?" Cid didn't get a response yet again. " Try to think about something else….I know. Remember the time we all went to celebrate at Tifa's bar a while back….an' Barret and Cloud got drunk off their asses. That was some funny shit back then…" His voice didn't sound too convincing…if anything it annoyed Vincent. All he could think about was that thing inside him…_soul wrought of terra corrupt_…that's right. _That _was inside of him.

"…I'm sick of it…"  
"Hmm?" Cid drew back to look down at Vincent.

"I'm really sick of this…This thing inside me…My past…myself…all of it."

"Hell… I would be too!" He hugged him tighter and felt moisture on his shirt. _Ah…is he crying? _It was a strange thought to Cid. He couldn't imagine Vincent ever shedding tears at all but then again he was always hid his feelings from everyone. The thought made Cid's heart ache. _Damn I'm such a pussy! _He didn't want to end up crying too; that would just be pathetic. He felt the man trembling under his arms and decided on what he would do.

"It still hurts?" Cid lifted Vincent chin with his thumb and index finger and looked him in the eye…still a strange color. He was getting used to the fact that he wouldn't get a response but a reaction instead. The gunman's eyes were glossy and stared pathetically at Cid's. Vincent closed his eyes and let his mind go blank until he felt something on his lips. He shot his eyes open and saw Cid's face glued to his. The pilot felt a fang on his tongue…he was praying that it wouldn't be pierced by the tooth. Still he kissed the gunman harder hoping to resuscitate his friend. Vincent could taste the tobacco left in Cid's mouth…but there was something else in it that intrigued him, something he couldn't grasp. Cid let his lips fall off of Vincent's and looked at him again. This time a familiar face stared up at him. Red eyes and a pale face.

" Feeling better?" Cid smiled as he realized that his friend was back to normal. He let his hand run through dark hair and felt sweat stick to his hand. Vincent slowly let his hands fall from Cid's back to the floor and felt his body getting heavier. _Did Cid just…kiss him? _He was dazed at this point and forgot all about the pain he was experiencing just a moment ago. His instinct now was to sprint out the door and lock himself in his cabin. Vincent got up and abruptly spun around to face the exit…at that moment the whole room seemed to spin and he felt his head wrench before feeling his whole body go down. He felt something catch him before he could hear himself thud to the ground. He didn't bother looking…because he already knew who it was.

He sat on a wooden stool, his head resting on his hand as he watched the gunman. Cid lifted his hand to brush away a stray hair that had fallen on a serene face. Crimson eyes slowly opened revealing a confused and groggy expression on Vincent's face.

"Hey how're you feeling?" He forced a smile and pushed his stool a bit closer to the bed.

"Is this….your room? Why didn't you just take me back to mine?" Vincent was embarrassed. _First_ he nearly killed his friend, had his friend _kiss_ him, and _then _ended up taking space on his bed!

"It was closer."

"I'll leave."

"Why?" Cid watched Vincent sit up only to fall back down with a thump on the pillow. He grabbed his head; a pained look grew on his face. Vincent stared down at himself realizing that he had a change of clothes or a lack of it. His leathered pants had been removed revealing his grey drawers; he wore a cotton white shirt on top.

_What, he stripped me too?! _He turned away and threw the blanket over himself, too embarrassed and inflamed and mixed with emotions to face Cid. The pilot tittered and covered his mouth trying not to look like he was mocking the poor guy.

"Haaah—are you thirsty?" He was still laughing when he asked this. Vincent pulled the blanket tighter on himself. " Aw, come on stop being a pansy! You still want a beer?"

"Water."

"You're so boring." Cid stuck his tongue out and got up to stroll over to the sink. He grabbed a tall glass and filled it with cold tap water and returned to offer the drink. "Take it." He said impatiently. The latter rolled back toward Cid and slowly got up still dizzy. He gulped down half the glass and sighed. The room was silent and Cid felt the need to say something _but what_.

"Yer chest still hurtin'?"

"A little but it's not like before." He gripped his glass. " Your back…did I hurt you?"

"Aww it's nothing, doesn't even hurt a bit!" In fact it hurt like hell. "Does… that happen often?" He was referring to Vincent's sudden spasm of pain caused by the demon within.

"It's been occurring more...ever since that Tsviet stole some materia from my chest I've felt like the power inside me has been going out of control."

Cid tried to think of what to say but instead found himself staring at the mass of black that rained off Vincent's scalp.

"You need ta cut that shit."

"Hnn?"

"Your hair…it's longer than a woman's!!" He lit a cigarette and inhaled. "Speakin' of which you think about finding a new one?" The bitter silence came back. "Okaaaaay, tell you what. How bout' we match make ya after all this is over." Pearly whites showed from Cid's mouth as he glanced back at Vincent.

"You're calling me a woman? You're acting like an old maid who's trying to get his granddaughter married!"

"Come on! We'll find a cat with a nice figure, curvy, a nice rack—"

"Cid!!" His face boiled and he longed to let the captain say hello to his fist.

"Alright, alright. You're such a short fuse!"

"I…only like one person." Vincent's eyes lowered to his water filled glass. His whole being had become sullen which sickened the pilot.

"You know…you need ta' move on."

"I can't... I still love **her** and… it's not like she's dead."

Cid exhaled some smoke and crushed the cig against a marble ashtray on the nightstand. The man stood up and decided to stretch out his arms toward the ceiling. Vincent watched in confusion wondering what he'd do next. The pilot walked around the bed and arrived on the other side and jumped onto the mattress. The latter squirmed to the very edge of the bed and stared at the pilot who had buried his face in a plump pillow.

"Dun worry I'm not gonna screw you today." His muffled words made Vincent speechless. He had to process the words in his mind before realizing what they meant. The gunman fell off the bed headfirst and dropped to the floor.

"Hey, what are you getting all worked up for?" Cid rolled over on his back and crossed his arms over his chest. He tilted his head. "What, did I scare you?" He grinned mischievously.

"You…like _men_?" Vincent got up and let his head rest on the side of the mattress. It was throbbing.

"It was a joke!! A J-O-K-E!"

Cid sat up and stretched over the bed to flick his head. Vincent smiled and dug his face into the soft sheets and smelled the aroma of detergent and smoke. He decided to climb back up on the bed and lied on his side toward Cid. The pilot hesitated.

"Well…I guess it's not that I like men…"

"Hmmm?" Vincent closed his eyes; he felt his body becoming more exhausted by the second.

"Well I like a…_man.._.?" He felt himself ask his own question. _What the hell am I saying?!_

Vincent didn't respond. _Was he asleep?_ Cid moved closer and hovered over the slim figure.

"Yes?" Vincent opened his eyes. Startled, Cid drew back and sat back down.

"D-D--Did ya hear me?" He stuttered. Vincent let his lids shut again. This drove Cid mad. Did he hear him or not, or was he just avoiding the question?

"You tired?"

"Yeah."

"Then sleep in your own damn bed!" Cid said angrily as he drew his knees to his chest.

"I'm comfortable right now." Taunted Vincent.

The pilot gave up and decided to light up another cigarette. He wondered if he should continue talking or if he would just let his friend sleep.

"Hey Cid…" His tone made the pilot weary. " The woman we saved earlier.."

"Hmm, what about her?"

"Do you think she's right…?" His fingers clutched the bed sheet. "Am I really a monster?"

"Course' not you dumbass. Is that what's been bothering you?!" Cid crabbed.

"That and some other things…"

"Well don't let crap like that get you down! You ain't a monster, you may have one _in _you but that doesn't mean you _are _one!" He made his pouting face again which made Vincent lift a brow.

"Ha, I guess that's what I like about you."

"What?" Cid's face lit up.

"Your ' I don't care what anyone says' attitude."

"Well then." Cid scratched the stubble on his chin. He couldn't help but smile at Vincent's comment. He saw him twist and turn trying to reposition himself on the side of the bed. "What you're not comfortable all of the sudden?"

"Your pillows flat." Vincent said stuffing his face into the cushion.

Cid took the opportunity to grab Vincent's arm and yank him over to his lap. He shot his gaze at the pilot who looked down at him with a goofy grin. He felt warm and unbelievably quiescent as he rested his head on the pilot's chest, silently listening to a soft and quiet heartbeat. Cid began to stroke his sleek black hair.

"I'm not a dog you know."

"You sure are acting like one!"

"You pulled me over."

"I guess that's true."

After several moments Vincent felt the body he was resting on shift in weight. The pilot leaned his head over and waited. The gunman stared not knowing if he should or not. He let his hand push down on the bed and lifted himself to meet Cid's lips. It was short and swift but full of feeling. He sank his head back down to lean against Cid's chest feeling his muscular physique with his cheek.

"Hey, when all this is said and done I'll treat you to some drinks."

"Sure." Vincent snuggled himself into Cid's shirt and slowly began to nod off. The pilot wrapped his arms around the slim body of the gunman and listened to his slow breathing. His head began to drop when he could no longer fight sleep…after all it was already four in the morning. Cid suddenly heard a quiet mumble from Vincent's lips. He moved his head closer and listened.

"Thank you, Cid." The supposed sleeping man unexpectedly whispered.

"No problem." Cid whispered back.

--

My second fan fiction and it's a shonen-ai or a boys love fiction. Thanks again to my friend Grace who helped with my grammar and punctuation! Please leave me any comments or suggestions as I am in need of them. Thank you all!


End file.
